Un moment au coin du feu
by Cybelia
Summary: Juste un petit OS slash Remus/Sirius qui se passe après leur départ de Poudlard.


**Un moment au coin du feu**

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. Les flammes projetaient une lueur rougeoyante sur le visage de l'homme endormi sur le canapé en cuir vieilli. Les jambes ramenées contre son torse, les mains sous la tête, il semblait paisible. Son visage avait les traits fins de la jeunesse mais de fines cicatrices parsemées sur sa peau et des cernes marquées sous ses yeux clos étaient la preuve que cet homme avait déjà eu une existence plus difficile que la moyenne des gens de son âge. Dans sa courte chevelure châtain on distinguait déjà quelques fils blancs clairsemés qui accentuaient cette impression de fatigue. Malgré la pénombre, on pouvait voir que ses vêtements étaient rapiécés et usés, preuve qu'ils avaient sûrement eu plusieurs propriétaires. La lueur du feu changea soudain de couleur, passant de l'orangé au vert, sans éveiller le dormeur. Les flammes enflèrent jusqu'à emplir l'âtre, puis disparurent presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître un homme jeune aux longs cheveux noirs. Il sortit de la cheminée en époussetant ses épaules et se dirigea directement vers le canapé où l'autre homme dormait toujours. Le nouveau venu posa son sac sans bruit sur le sol, puis s'agenouilla. Sa main alla caresser tendrement les cheveux châtains. Le dormeur entrouvrit les yeux, laissant entrevoir leur couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre marron clair, gris et vert. La lueur projetée par les flammes les faisait briller comme si de minuscules éclats d'or les parsemaient. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres fine qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper une voix douce et posée :

— Bonsoir, Sirius… Je voulais t'attendre, mais je crois que je me suis endormi.

L'autre homme sourit à son tour, sa main glissant sur la joue de son compagnon. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser très tendrement, effleurant à peine les lèvres offertes, puis se redressa pour expliquer :

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Moony. C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses, j'ai été retardé. Tu me fais une petite place ?

L'éveillé se redressa tandis que le nouveau venu ôtait sa cape et venait s'asseoir derrière lui, adossé au bras du canapé, une jambe repliée contre le dossier, l'autre dans le vide. Remus alla s'installer dans ce cocon improvisé, un peu de côté, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Sirius, les jambes légèrement repliées. Le brun referma ses bras autour du corps de son compagnon et déposa un baiser dans la chevelure ébouriffée par la sieste improvisée.

— J'ai vu James tout à l'heure, lança Sirius lorsque Remus fut bien installé.

— Il va bien ? Et Lily ?

— Ils vont très bien tous les deux. Prongs était fou. Lily venait de lui apprendre que le bébé est un garçon. Ils vont l'appeler Harry.

— C'est un joli prénom.

— Et…

Devant l'hésitation de son compagnon, Remus leva la tête vers lui.

— Et ?

— Il m'a demandé d'être le parrain…

— C'est génial ! sourit le châtain.

— Ca ne te dérange pas ?

— Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

— Eh bien… Tu es leur ami aussi et…

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu seras un excellent parrain et je ne suis pas du tout jaloux que James ne m'ait pas choisi. De toutes façons, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas été un parrain très disponible en cas de besoin…

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il soupira longuement, puis glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son compagnon.

— Je suis si heureux de t'avoir près de moi, mon Moony…

— Moi aussi, mon amour.

La main de Sirius caressa doucement la nuque de Remus, lui arrachant un frisson de désir. Le lycanthrope insinua ses doigts sous la chemise de son compagnon, frôlant la peau bronzée du ventre. Il était à présent tout à fait réveillé, ses sens exacerbés par la proximité de celui qu'il aimait et par la lune qui serait pleine deux nuits plus tard. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise en commençant par le bas, caressant au passage la peau mise à nu, puis fit glisser le vêtement qui termina sa route par-terre. Les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent sur sa tempe avant de descendre vers sa joue et enfin vers sa bouche entrouverte, offerte. Le baiser fut langoureux, leurs langues semblant se redécouvrir comme à chaque fois. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, celles de Remus vinrent se poser dans le cou de son compagnon avant de descendre sur son torse. Avec sa langue, il suivit lentement le contour du tatouage de Sirius dont la respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure de la progression de la caresse sur sa peau. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la bouche du lycanthrope happa l'un de ses mamelons pour le suçoter, le lécher et le mordiller. Sirius glissa sa main sous le pull de son compagnon, caressant doucement son dos en remontant vers la nuque, puis en redescendant jusqu'à la taille avant de le lui ôter totalement pour être plus à son aise.

Remus continua son parcours, déposant des baisers brûlants sur le ventre du brun, descendant lentement vers la ceinture du pantalon. Sa main alla frôler la bosse qui déformait le vêtement, puis remonta défaire les boutons qui l'empêchait d'accéder à l'objet de sa convoitise. Le lycanthrope sentit son propre désir grimper en flèche lorsqu'il put enfin caresser la peau sensible du membre durci de son compagnon. Sirius se mordit les lèvres en sentant les doigts fins de Remus l'enserrer et amorcer des va-et-vient d'une lenteur exaspérante sur sa virilité. Il fut secoué d'un violent frisson lorsque le châtain le prit dans sa bouche, attisant le feu qui brûlait dans tout son être. La langue de Remus s'enroulait autour de lui, ses lèvres le suçotaient, provoquant en lui de petites décharges de plaisir, de plus en plus intenses. Inconsciemment, il commença à soulever ses hanches, en demandant toujours plus, ce que son amant lui offrit volontiers. Soudain, Sirius sentit son corps s'embraser lorsqu'une vague de plaisir des plus puissantes l'emporta. Il se libéra en gémissant le prénom de son compagnon.

Remus ne le libéra que lorsqu'il eut avalé la dernière goutte du précieux fluide, puis se redressa pour venir embrasser son amant. Son désir inassouvi le faisait souffrir mais il voulait prendre son temps, profiter de chaque seconde de leur étreinte. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsque Sirius insinua sa main dans son pantalon, le caressant fermement. La bouche du brun glissa jusqu'à l'oreille du châtain et il murmura d'une voix rauque :

— Fais-moi l'amour, mon Moony…

Remus sourit, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son compagnon. Il se redressa et Sirius en profita pour lui ôter son pantalon, dernier rempart de vêtement entre eux. Une fois totalement nu, Remus fit apparaître un flacon de lubrifiant. Il s'en enduisit les doigts avant d'en glisser un entre les fesses de son amant. Sirius se tortilla, en voulant plus. Le lycanthrope insinua un second doigt, amorçant des va-et-vient dans l'intimité étroite de son compagnon.

— Remus… je t'en prie…

Ne se faisant pas plus supplier, le châtain se positionna. Il captura les lèvres de Sirius en un fougueux baiser alors qu'il le pénétrait lentement. Le brun noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, l'attirant encore plus profondément en lui. Remus ondula des hanches, la sueur coulant sur sa peau dorée par les reflets du feu. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, ainsi enserré dans l'étroitesse de ce fourreau de chair. Sirius sentit le désir le gagner à nouveau. Remus l'avait aussi remarqué et glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps frémissants pour s'emparer de la virilité de son amant. Le rythme de ses doigts s'accorda à celui de son bassin, s'accélérant soudain lorsqu'il se sentit au bord de l'abysse. Un dernier coup de rein libéra en lui un torrent de plaisir qui l'envahit tout entier. Il se laissa submerger mais continua ses caresses sur le membre de son compagnon qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Essoufflé et épuisé, Remus se laissa retomber sur son amant, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou, savourant les effluves enivrants des phéromones exhalées par le corps de Sirius. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, essayant de retrouver le calme après cette tempête de sensations si fortes. Au bout de quelques minutes, le lycanthrope frissonna. Son compagnon fit venir à lui un plaid qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce et en couvrit leurs corps nus. Il sentit la respiration de Remus se faire de plus en plus lente et comprit que son amant s'était rendormi. Souriant, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, admirant une fois de plus les reflets chatoyants que le feu faisait apparaître dans les mèches châtains. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. A cet instant précis, il ne savait pas de quoi le futur serait fait, s'il serait heureux ou tragique, mais il avait une certitude : toute sa vie, et quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver, il aimerait Remus Lupin et serait prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. Retenant à grand peine un soupir, il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée et les battements de cœur paisibles de son aimé qu'il ne tarda pas à rejoindre dans ses songes.

**Fin.**


End file.
